Masks
by KiwiKol
Summary: Everyone wear's a mask...but can a myth uncover all that needs to be said? SerenaDarien OneShot.


Title: Masks

Author: KiwiKol

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Sailor Moon.

A/N: First off, thank you all soooooo much for the reviews on Chocolate. I was thrilled to read them all. Second, here's the second of the 100 themes that I have written. I forgot to mention this before, but I'm trying to wait a day in between posting these. I also need to clarify (since I got asked by my beta-reader) that I am not giving up Morning Surprise. I'm just not being able to write until Finals are over. These are just going up because they've been written for a while. So, don't worry...I'm hoping to get chapter 16 of MS written soon.

* * *

**Masks**

"What's that, Baka?" Serena asked peeking over Darien's shoulder.

"It's a mask," the ebony-haired man replied.

"I know that, but what's it made of and what is it **of**?" the blonde glared at the man.

"It's ceramic, I made it for my Ceramic's class," he replied turning to the 16 year old blonde, "It's a portrayal of Medusa."

"But I thought Medusa was ugly," she inquired, "that's beautiful…I almost can't believe **you** made it."

Darien smirked and lightly shook his head, "In the myth, Medusa was originally beautiful, but her sisters were jealous and turned her ugly."

"I know all of that, they gave her snakes for hair and made her so ugly that anyone who looked at her turned to stone," she waved with her hand, "you made her beautiful, but with snakes for hair. Shouldn't you have made her ugly or with regular hair…and why is she crying?"

"You really are a Meatball Head," Darien chuckled.

"I am **not**!" Serena shot back, "I just don't understand."

"It is of Medusa after she is changed, but I tried to depict what was behind that mask of hideousness. She's crying, because inside she had to be sad. Her sisters, her own blood, turned against her because they were jealous. She was classified as a monster and had to live a lonely life," he explained.

"I see what you mean…I would be sad too if I were lonely," the blonde responded, "but why the snakes? If you were trying to show how she felt inside, shouldn't you have given her regular hair?"

"The snakes were all she had left in the world," the ebony-haired man replied, "They were her companions. If you notice, there's one on her face trying to sooth her. The one baring its fangs is threatening those who might hurt her…warning them of its venom; the rest ready to strike at a moments notice."

"It's so sad," Serena said melancholy, as a lone tear slipped down her cheek.

Darien responded, "I know what you mean…the bad part is nobody takes the time to realize just how much of a mask she had to wear."

"What's really bad is the fact that her mask was forced on her," the pigtail-headed 16 year old spoke up, "Too many people wear masks to hide themselves…scared of what others will think…willingly keeping their feelings inside."

"Wow," Darien looked stunned.

"What?" she asked.

"It's just that I never thought you would speak such logic…I mean, I'm not saying you're stupid, it's just that…not many people could deduce that conclusion," he replied with an intense gaze.

"Could 'what' that 'what'?" the blonde looked dumbfounded.

Darien laughed, "Could come up with that idea."

"Oh," comprehension dawning on her face.

"You know, Meatball Head, you're right," the college student said looking thoughtful, "too many people hide their feelings…including me."

"What are you hiding, Baka," Serena retorted, making sure to get back at him for calling her that dreaded nickname.

"This," was all he said before he leaned in and captured her lips with his.

Serena slowly pulled away, opening her eyes to gaze into a pair of apprehensive deep blue ones, before she smiled, "I'm glad you took yours off…that means I can remove mine too."

Darien smiled before leaning in and letting the world melt around them.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this one as much as you guys liked Chocolate. I was surprised at how many reviews I got so fast. Feel free to review!

Toodles,

KiwiKol


End file.
